Ren
The Ren & Stimpy series is a videogame series based on the The Ren & Stimpy Show, also known as Ren & Stimpy, an American animated television series created by John Kricfalusi for Nickelodeon. The series follows the adventures of title characters Ren, an emotionally unstable chihuahua and Stimpy, a good-natured yet dimwitted cat. The show premiered on August 11, 1991, as one of the original three Nicktoons alongside Rugrats and Doug. Throughout its run, the show was controversial for its off-color and dark humor, sexual innuendos, adult jokes, and violence. The production's failure to deliver episodes on time and its deteriorating relationship with Nickelodeon executives and Standards and Practices department led to Kricfalusi's departure from the show in 1992. The show ended on December 16, 1995, with a total of five seasons and 52 episodes. The episodes "Sammy and Me" and "The Last Temptation" never aired on Nickelodeon, but did air on MTV in 1996. Ren & Stimpy received positive reviews during its original run. It would go on to receive widespread critical acclaim after its run and has since developed a cult following and had a long-lasting influence on television animation. A spin-off for adult audiences, Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon", aired in 2003 on Spike. Only three episodes aired due to delays in episode delivery, before Spike removed its entire animation programming block. Video games Their are Seven action games based directly on the television series were released between 1992 and 1995. * The Ren & Stimpy Show: Space Cadet Adventures was developed by Imagineering, published by THQ and released for the Game Boy on November 1992. The game's premise centers on Stimpy attempting to rescue a stranded Ren, who is simultaneously traversing alien worlds attempting to return to their ship. The game received middling reviews and was praised for its faithful humor and visuals, but criticized for its repetitive and unimaginative gameplay. * The Ren & Stimpy Show: Veediots! was developed by Gray Matter Inc., published by THQ and released for the SNES and Game Boy in October 1993. The game is composed of four stages based on episodes from the television series. Both versions of the game received middling reviews. The SNES version was praised for its faithful visuals and audio, but criticized for its repetitive stages, standard gameplay and sluggish controls. Nintendo Power commented that the Game Boy version had good graphics, but poor controls and challenge. * The Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckeroo$ was developed by Imagineering, published by THQ and released for the NES on December 1993, and for the SNES on April 1995. The game features three levels based on the television episodes "Space Madness", "Out West", and "Robin Höek". Nintendo Power noted that the NES version's graphics "capture the artistic flavor of the cartoon series", but criticized the poor controls and unengaging game elements. Conversely, the SNES version was commended for having more gameplay variety than previous Ren & Stimpy titles, but the graphics were described as "not very Ren & Stimpy''ish". * The Ren & Stimpy Show: Fire Dogs was developed by Argonaut Games, published by THQ and released for the SNES on March 1994. The game is split into two distinct parts; in the first part, the player controls Stimpy, who must traverse through a firehouse and gather all the equipment for a firetruck in a limited time while avoiding the Fire Chief, while the second part puts the player in control of both Ren and Stimpy, who must catch items that are thrown out of a burning building. Nintendo Power commended the game's graphics, humor, audio, and inclusion of a password feature, but criticized the lack of variety, limited time allotted for collecting items and repetition of the two levels. * The Ren & Stimpy Show: Time Warp was developed by Sculptured Software, published by THQ and released for the SNES on October 1994. The game's premise centers on Ren and Stimpy's efforts to navigate through time and stop Muddy Mudskipper from ruining history. The reviewers of Electronic Gaming Monthly praised the game's animations and various attacks, but stated that the controls "could be tweaked up a little more". Next Generation reviewed the game, rating it one star out of five, and stated that "When Nickelodeon fired creator John Kricfalusi, the heart and soul were sucked out of the pair. This game puts the final nail in the coffin." Aside from these dedicated titles, Ren, Stimpy, and other characters from the series make appearances in the Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker, Nicktoons Racing, and Nicktoons MLB. References External Links *The Ren & Stimpy Show Wikia] Category:Ren & Stimpy Category:Nickelodeon Category:THQ former franchises Category:THQ former licensees